What if?
by Clary Chase
Summary: For a terrifying long moment his dad's body was still, then he stirred and looked up. "Hiccup?" "Dad!" What if the plasma blast didn't strike?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Soo this is basically my version of the story if Stoick hadn't died.**

**What if the plasma didn't hit him? I wanted to take a break from all the angst of y other stories and this came out. Besides, if I think about the fact that Stoick _actually_ dies in the movie I start to cry like a baby so I wanted to write something where he lives.**

**Seriously, this fandom needs more love or we'll all be dead before httyd3 even comes out.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around and his eyes narrowed when he saw his father running to him.

Panic overwhelmed him.

He couldn't die trying to save him.

"DAD NO!" he yelled holding out his hand to stop him.

In one second Toothless' blast was flying in the air and Hiccup was thrown away, a heavy body pressed on his.

When he was able to think again he opened his eyes to find himself trapped under the ice with his father on him.

"Dad!" he shouted.

For a terrifying long moment his dad's body was still, then he stirred and looked up.

"Hiccup?"

"Dad!"

Stoick laughed in relief and Hiccup gasped under his shaking body "Dad... you're crushing me"

"Oh, right, sorry son"

He pushed the ice aside like it was nothing and helped him up.

"No! You missed!" they heard a roar.

He turned to see Drago hop on Toothless' back whose eyes were still thin lines.

He smacked his staff on his head and the dragon whined.

"NO!"

Hiccup launched himself forward but his farher held him "Toothless! Let him go!"

Drago didn't pay attention to him.

He spurred Toothless and took flight.

Hiccup struggled without any success, watching his dragon fly away with the black Bewilderbeast and the other dragons following them.

They were instantly tackled to the ground by her mother "I thought you two were dead!" she screamed, her green eyes filled with tears.

Stoick took her in his arms gently "It's okay, Val. We're both alive"

"HICCUP!"

He didn't have to turn to recognise the shriek.

Astrid was running towards him.

No, not running. Limping.

He jumped on his feet and rushed over her.

As soon as his arms were around her she abandoned herself against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Astrid, why are you limping?" he asked worriedly.

She waved dismissively "It's just a sprained ankle. Stormfly just unsaddled me. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

He rolled his eyes "I'm fine. Let's see your ankle"

"Not it's okay" she exclaimed "Are you hurt-"

She pushed him away to look at his face but as soon as she didn't have any support she fell to the icy ground with a scream.

"Thor's hammer!" she shouted in frustration.

Hiccup knew she was like a feral cat when she was hurt so he knelt slowly beside her.

"Can I see it?" he asked softly.

"No!" she snapped "I'm perfectly capable of- ow!"

"Oh, dear"

His mother knelt in front of her and Astrid's blue eyes narrowed.

"Can I?" Valka asked.

Astrid bit her lip "I don't-"

"Let her see it, Astrid" said Stoick coming behind her and placing his big hands on her narrow shoulders.

She looked up at him and sighed "Okay"

Hiccup groaned "Why do you listen to him but not to me?"

Astrid scoffed. In the meanwhile his mother was watching that little exchange with her eyebrows knitted together.

She was probably wondering who that blonde girl was to them. He was about to make introductions when Astrid's cry made him tear his eyes off his mother.

"You can't fight with this ankle" Valka said wrapping it in a weird green bamdage she had taken from her suit.

Astrid scrolled her shoulders "I've been worse. I can fight. I _have_ to. That madman took my dragon and I'm going to get her back"

Hiccup sighed in annoyance and Valka looked at Stoick with wide eyes.

The chief shrugged "She's like this, Val. Nothing will make her change her mind. I wonder how the two of them have lasted this long since they're both so goddamn stubborn"

Valka gasped and let go of Astrid's ankle "So... you're..." she turned to Hiccup "You didn't tell me you had a special someone, Hic"

He rubbed the back of his neck "It didn't really... you know, come up"

His mother smiled tenderly at Astrid "So you're...?"

"Astrid Hofferson, my lady"

"Soon to be Haddock" Stoick said.

"_Stoick_" Astrid said blushing furiously.

"You two are- ho gods, how many things I missed!"

"It's no big deal, mom!"

"_No big deal_?!" Astrid yelled and Hiccup flinched realising that he had pissed off his girlfriend to calm down his mother.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant, you know... oh"

He groaned.

He definetely wasn't ready to deal with two women in his life.

"We have to go back to Berk"

He turned to see Gobber talking with his father.

He felt a lump in his throat as the painful reality hit him.

Drago had Toothless. He was going to destroy Berk.

"Well... with what?" Ruffnut said stepping in.

"Yeah" Tuffnut agreed "That crazy man took all of our dragons"

Valka's mouth dropped open and Hiccup looked at her.

They shared a quick understanding glance.

_**"... all but the babies of course, who listen to no one"**_

Hiccup smiled broadly "Not _all_ of them"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible?**

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue it?**

**Let me know what you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah 25 reviews for the first chapter?! Yu guys are awesome!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my other stories kinda kept me occupied.**

**Hope you like chapter 2!**

* * *

Hiccup was standing just a few feet away from the black waters, his hands clenched into fists.

Valka watched as Astrid broke from the group that was walking back inside the sanctuary.

The girl took her son's arm to turn him and she pretended not to look and be more absorbed in Stoick and Gobber's conversation.

The two young lovers' voices were low but after years and years of living in the wild nature her hearing had intensified.

"It's gonna be alright" Astrid said in a gentle voice.

Hiccup pouted "What if it isn't?"

The girl's expression darkened "It's not like you to give up this easily, Hic. Now we'll jump on those hatchlings and you'll save your best friend. End of the story. Now move your lazy butt"

The young Viking's mouth curled up in a little smile "Way to cheer me up, milady" he said.

Astrid smirked "I can't go easy on you, you know that"

Valka smiled at the scene.

They were so easy together that she couldn't help but feel glad that somehow another woman so strong and fierce had taken her place in her son's life in the last few years.

They made their way back inside and everyone was saddened upon seeing what damage Drago's attack had caused to the sanctuary.

Valka swallowed the bile that had gathered in her throat.

"Aww, they are so cute"

She turned to see the girl named Ruffnut smiling at a hatchling.

Tuffnut groaned "Ugh, please, don't be such a girl"

"You shut up! I _AM_ a girl!"

"Yeah, _you_ shut up!" Snotlout defended her.

"Right!" Fishlegs bit back.

Hiccup scoffed beside her "Don't worry. They're always like this" he assuered.

He slowly approached a baby who instantly crouched under his outstretched hand.

Valka smiled broadly at the ease her son had with dragons and at the trust they immediately showed towards him.

The others copied his movements and in a few minutes they all were on the babies' unstable backs.

The flight wasn't easy.

The little dragons were hard to ride with their frantic movements and hyperactive being.

When they finally reached Berk it was almost dawn.

The isle was very much different from what Valka remembered, but in that exact moment it wasn't a good different.

"No..." Hiccup said in a strangled voice.

The black Bewilderbeast was crouched on a hill, thousands of dragons flying around it in circles.

"He took ALL the dragons!" Fishlegs whined.

A strong determination appeared on Hiccup's face.

"Distract the Alpha!" he ordered "Keep its focus off of Toothless. I gotta get him back"

The others nodded.

Stoick and Astrid didn't look too convinced "Son, maybe it's not the best idea" her husband said "You saw what he tried to do"

Hiccup squinted his eyes "Everything's gonna be okay, dad" he reassured him "It wasn't Toothless' fault. Drago made him try to kill him, I know he would never hurt me intentionally"

His gaze then flicked to Astrid "And don't you look at me like that! We've been through things like this before"

Valka looked at the young woman.

Her lips were pursed and her expression was hard.

She half expected her to break down into tears like most girls would have done, but instead Astrid directed her dragon towards Hiccup's one, grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Hiccup stumbled a bit but then tilted his head and kissed her back, taking her face in his hands.

Valka made an appreciative sound and smiled.

Gobber raised and eyebrow "Live with them for a while and you'll find embarassing finding them tangled in the forge" he warned.

"Or in other places like Hiccup's room" said Stoick with a faint blush.

Valka bit back a laugh thinking of her husband walking in on Hiccup and Astrid doing whatever they were doing.

The chief clapped his hands "Okay, you two! Enough!"

The two young Vikings broke the kiss.

"Don't be reckless" Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled lopsidedly "You know I'm always careful"

The girl glared at him and he laughed nervously "I won't, don't worry" then he turned to his friends "Ready, guys?"

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing Valka's point of view ^.^**

**Liked it? Leave a review, please ;)**

**Til next update!**

**-Clary Chase**


End file.
